spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adailia Jones
Adailia Jones (A-dah-li-ah Jo-nes) or Ada, is a young girl with the power to see and read Auras, which has proved useful to the humans on many occasions. She was murdered on February 1st, 3590, during the invasion of Sigma. Appearance Adailia is taller than most of the humans, at about 5'8. She has a slender build, curvy hips. The whole deal. Her arms are long and stronger than a steel cable(Some say). A lot of good that does in Space, where steel cables can be imploded in a milisecond by a random power or random alien. She has medium-length brown hair, which is notably unruly to the point of being curly. There are faint blond high-lights in her hair, visible only when closely examined. If Adailia will allow you anywhere near her. Ada has deep blue eyes, as well, that are normally livid with anger. Many say they are blue as the deepest ocean. Her clothes normally consist of tom-boyish t-shirts and jeans. She can almost never be caught wearing a dress. Personality Ms. Jones was definately not the human to cross. She was angry, abrasive, aggressive, and merciless. Her temper was incredibly short, and she almost always had an irritated scowl on her face. She was an extreme tom-boy, to the point that most believed her to be a gender-bent cross-dresser. She loved violence and fighting, showing off her on skills with pride and showing enough awe for others' power that she wasn't considered shallow. She could have care less about men, particularly playboys that think they can win her over with merely their looks. But, as revealed when she was dying, she had a small affection for Game, which she denied to the end. She did not enjoy dressing up in "girly" clothes and would have preferred shorts and a simple t-shirt over anything else. She deemed regular girls to be "girly" and claimed she'd never wear their clothes, even if she recieved money to do so. She liked getting things her way, and could sometimes be bossy. However, this hasn't been emphasized to a point yet;instead of demanding for things to be done, she just beat people up to get her way. She hardly ever blushed, and liked to put on a tough-as-nails exterior. She liked dressing up as a guy to emphasize this, because she believesdthat "girly" girls are just steriotypical damsels in distress, and she'd been made to believe that ever more because of Len's kidnapping. Sometimes she even fooled new people by tying her hair into a bun and hiding it under a ball cap, making them think she was a boy. Most think Adailia is one of those "brawn VS brains" people. And she is. She'd rather have used her strength than her wit in a fight. But she dis have a fair amount of intelligence that she employed in other things. Like how she turned her ability, the power to read and see Auras, into a weapon. Recently, it had been shown that Adailia is not the completely brave person everyone believed her to be. When the Evoknights attacked, she grew fearful, explaining that she'd never before seen such raw power and destruction. Nonetheless, she stayed with her roommate, Elkaira, and went to the lobby to await instruction from Havoc and Cosmas. Overall, she could be very brash and cruel, prone to overthink things. She was irritated very easily, and had a short, limited amount of patience. Especially with her friends-she'd never had people who were that close to her back on Earth, and so had no idea how to go about things on Sigma. =History= Adailia's history is much the same of that of any human's on Sigma, except for the childhood. Before going to land on Sigma, it was revealed that Adailia had run away from her family because her parents were arguing and inattentive to her back on Earth. She had not been scheduled to get on the ship (Effectively, her parents, not noticing their only daughter amidst their fights, doomed her to die with the rest of the human race by not buying her ticket), and so crawled in through one of the air-vents and hid beneath a bed until they were safely in space. Saving Len Arc Adailia became involved in the Saving Len mission through a simple means of accidental discovery. She was the only person, beside Cheryl, who could track Len, and so she did with the use of her aura powers. Evoknight Invasion Arc Adailia Jones died on February 1st, 3590, the day the Evoknights invaded Sigma. Adailia died a warriors' death. During her last hour of living, she and several other humans were escorted by the UWUC soldiers Jairus Cavaco and Cosmas to Miralhnae spaceport to try and escape. Four ships were stationed there, ready to evacuate the humans. Jairus' ship, the UCAV Iroquois, was the heaviest in the tiny fleet, being a Skarovas-Class Heavy Cruiser. The group fought towards the spaceport with ferocity, but were ambushed by an Evoknight patrol. The patrol wounded Jairus and killed a few other civilians. The patrol almost surely would have killed all the humans had a UWUC Sparrowhawk VTOL not come. It performed an airstrike on the patrol, killing roughly half the invaders, but was promptly shot down before it could make a second run. Adailia took the initiative and created a large shield with her aura powers, deflecting most of the Evoknight shots. She sacrificed her life by keeping the shield up and allowing the soldiers and other humans to escape. Eventually her shield was destroyed and the Evoknights rushed her with melee weaponry. Ada was impaled several times by a sword and died a death no one would ever forget. She was mutilated, and her body would never by recovered. Adailia Jones was gone, and only lived a short fifteen years. Jairus Cavaco swore to avenge Adailia's death. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans